


Codename: Lili

by Natecchi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/pseuds/Natecchi
Summary: Newt Scamander is your ordinary MI-6 agent. Nothing changes when his next target becomes the mysterious businessman Percival Graves. Almost nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

“N, the target is twenty feet away from you,” Newt hears Theseus in his earphone and frowns, trying to concentrate on the voice from the other end. The crowd is noisy and is pushing him from all directions. He swears under his breath when the end of sentence is broken and covered by a roar from the said crowd.

 

“N, the target is moving. Direction north-east,” Newt barely perceives through the noises. He pushes on the earphone in his ear. He hears Theseus swearing and yelling “Stop touching your ear, Newt! Right now!”

 

His reflexes are delayed and his fingers are still pressing against the earphone when he makes eye-contact with their target. Man’s eyes widen and he turns around abruptly, making his way through the crowd with fast strides.

 

Newt swears under his breath again and screams into his microphone “He observed me! I’m going to chase him, T!”

 

“You’re such a loser, N.” Theseus is laughing in his ear and Newt is tempted to throw the earphone away, but stops at the thought of Credence fucking his brains for losing a prototype model of his brand-new communicators, communicators he will surely need to perfect.

 

“Stop making fun of me, asshole.” He growls through gritted teeth and turns right, almost bumping into a woman. “Better help me, T.”

 

He almost hears Theseus smirking “Alright. But-”

 

Newt stops listening to his partner when the target starts running and follows the man, sprinting as well. They’re out of the crowd when he notices that the man has a gun. He forgot to take his bulletproof vest, but there’s nothing to worry about. He’s called crazy by fellow agents, Theseus told him, and when he thinks about it, he’s more than willing to admit that he is.

 

The man clutches his rucksack and periodically turns around only to see Newt hot on his heels. He takes the gun out and aims behind him while still running. _Stupid plan_ , Newt thinks. The man pulls the trigger and spectacularly misses all the shots. Newt smirks knowingly when they turn on another street.

 

Their target stops abruptly when someone, way larger than Newt appears in front of him. He looks behind him. Newt is already here and he leans casually against a wall. He would definitely look cooler if he wasn’t panting.

 

“You’re late, T.” Newt says, eyes narrowing at his partner.

 

Theseus’ lips form his signature shit-eating grin and Newt wants to punch him.

 

“Sorry, N. You need to exercise from time to time, you know.” Theseus shrugs and steps in front of the man, who is aiming at him now. “Come on, man.” He says rolling his eyes “I’ve got a shitty day with this idiot on a mission. Spare me of your shit, I had enough.”

 

The guy sputters indignantly . These two had some nerves. He will show them how bad it is when someone fools around with him. And he shows it. He pulls the trigger and the bullet barely scratches Theseus’ cheek, he has time to notice that, before he’s violently knocked down by Newt.

 

The man was wrong when he judged these two by their appearances, because despite the fact that Newt was slender and generally smaller than Theseus, he was stronger than he looked. And much scarier than his older partner. He wasn’t called crazy for no reason.

 

The man’s hands are pulled together behind his back as Newt unceremoniously sits on top of him. The guy trashes around, trying to break free, to kick at Newt, but freezes when he catches a glimpse of Newt’s face. The murderous glare he sends the man under him is something Theseus was always taken aback by.

 

“How dare you, you piece of shit?” Newt growls and raises his fist. Before Theseus can step in and stop him, Newt punches the bastard square in the face. The guy’s nose is broken in an instant. “How dare you aim at my brother?” He’s emphasizing every word with a jolting of the man, who’s barely conscious. Newt’s knuckles turns white as he grips the man’s clothing and yanks him up.

 

Newt is furious and when he’s furious even Theseus isn’t able to calm him completely. He slams the man into the nearest wall and that finally loses his consciousness, going limp in Newt’s hands.

 

“What a fucking weak shit.” Newt murmurs and lets go of the man. He looks up to his brother and sees him frowning deeply. “What?” He grumbles impatiently.

 

Theseus shakes his head and sighs resigned. It’s useless to try to talk sense in his younger brother, he knows it. And he hopes that their boss won’t yell at them much.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s wrong. Picquery is beyond angry. She taps her fingers on her desk as her sharp eyes are scanning the report. Theseus’ report, because Newt never bothers writing them.

 

“We needed him without a concussion, a broken nose and three” her scowl deepens and Theseus watches Newt from the corner of his eye “broken ribs.”

 

Right, there weren’t broken ribs at the beginning and Theseus knows it was his fault for not watching both Newt and their target while he drove them off to their headquarters. The guy woke up and tried to escape. This is a wrong move when you have a pissed off Newt beside yourself and you’re the bad guy he just caught.

 

Newt stands there, in front of their boss, with his usual poker face and is clearly ignoring whatever she says. She scolds them like a mother, seriously.

 

Then Credence walks in and eyes Newt with slight annoyance, at which Newt’s poker face turns into an amused face. He likes when Credence is annoyed, more than when Picquery is, because he knows that when their boss is annoyed, it means trouble. But Credence is just your fellow little puppy who only barks and never bites.

 

“Madame, ” Credence greets Picquery and she nods at him, motioning to continue speaking “the new communicators.” Then he turns and faces both Theseus and Newt, and he scowls at the latter. Newt grins at him, the little shit. “They will be improved, as Scamanders asked, but I need your permission for new materials.” He hands to Picquery a file and she reads it quickly before signing.

 

“Yeah, good job, C.”

 

Credence smiles. Definitely a puppy.

 

Newt turns quietly around and wants to sneak out, but she sees him, obviously. The witch.

 

“I’m not done with you Scamander.”

 

Newt groans and gets back to his place. He’s such a kid in Theseus’ eyes. A kid he regrets dragging with him in this world, but now it’s too late. He’s responsible for what his little brother became, and he’s going to take this responsibility until the end.

 

Picquery is about to start her speech on how they have to refrain themselves from beating people to a pulp, especially if they need them alive for _purposes_ , which translates into Newt’s brain like _torturing for getting information out of them_ and he really doesn’t get why he isn’t allowed to break those bones if they eventually will be broken- and Credence grins mockingly at him. Oh, did he mention how much he loves this kid? He’s probably the snarkiest being walking on two legs. Sadly, he turns into a puppy around their boss.

 

Someone barges in and everyone’s attention in the office room turns to them. Oh, it’s Sally, from researching team and judging by her pale face, something went wrong with all their searching or whatever. Newt eyes her boringly. Everything he wants in that moment is to take a shower. He feels sweaty and there’s still blood on his knuckles.

 

“Ma’am, we traced the account the terrorist was paid from.” Sally says, her eyes turning to the big screen on the side wall. She switches the device on and it shows a photo, but not a file from their database. It piques Newt’s interest.

 

“This is…” Sally squints at the papers in her hands “Percival Graves. Businessman.” She stops and Picquery raises an eyebrow as if telling her to continue, but Sally’s nervously licking her lips “We’ve got no information on this man, ma’am. We’ve searched in every database, ours and CIA’s included.”

 

There’s a glint in Picquery’s eyes and Sally’s mumbling out “We covered our traces, they won’t find out.” Picquery’s gaze softens and Sally exhales relieved.

 

“So, this man is invisible for all spy agencies? This is what you want to tell me, is it?”

 

Sally nods and Picquery dismisses her, much to her relief. Usually, people are afraid to deliver to their boss bad news, because Picquery’s angered face is something scary, but Newt saw it so many times that he thinks it suits her best.

 

However, Picquery’s not angry right now, she’s curious, as well as everyone else in the room, Newt included.

 

“Interesting.” She voices her thoughts “He has enough money to pay a terrorist, but not smart enough to hide the traces to his account.” Her eyes meet Newt’s and he smirks approvingly “And then again, he’s smart enough to hide his personality from us, and not only.”

 

Theseus sighs for the umpteenth time that day. He knows where she is going with this and he’s not going to like it.

 

“Here’s your new mission, Scamanders. You know what you have to do.” She says and turns to look at Credence “Oh, and C, you’re assisting them on this mission.”

 

Credence’s corners of mouth twitch as he tries to smile and it’s forced, Newt knows and he’s internally laughing.

 

“Yes, Madame. Of course.”

 

She’s dismissing them as well, and Newt glances at the screen, the photo again. He licks his lips and there’s a sparkle in his eyes, that makes Credence who walks beside, eye him suspiciously.

 

Newt tears his eyes from the handsome man on the photo and walks out, following other two agents.

 

This mission promises to be interesting and he is thankful to Picquery for assigning him to it. Despite all the scolding, he knows she has a soft spot for him. And he’s making good use of this information.


	2. Chapter 2

He feels the water engulfing his body and moving languidly with him. Percival always felt at ease when he swam in his pool, with the moonlight touching the water's surface, piercing  through it and the large windows of the  room. The water, crystal clear, just a bit colder than his body temperature eases his tense muscles and he turns on his back, closing his tired eyes and just lets the water do the thing. He enjoys hearing... nothing. He loves silence if anything, so he tries to savor it as much as he's capable to.

 

Sounds of heels clacking noisily against the tilled floor makes his eyebrows knit together in annoyance. He wants to groan. Here goes his silence, it vanishes whenever this woman is around. But despite his annoyance, he's thankful to Queenie. She's the only one who is still sticking at his side, never leaving or even asking for something in return.

 

The sound stops and Percival opens his eyes to look at her. She's got a stack of papers in her hands and she's worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. That definitely isn't a good sign. He swims to the pool edge and gets out, pushing his hands on the tiles. Water still runs down his body when he walks to the hanger and gets his bathrobe.

 

Percival sits on the chair and watches Queenie come closer, to his side, before she actually starts reporting.

 

"Mr. Graves." Queenie says, leaving the abused lip for once "One of your bank accounts was hacked." Percival's eye twitch at this and her tone softens as she puts her hand on his tensed shoulder and squeezes "Percy, I'm afraid that..."

 

"How much?" he asks, but his voice is calm, he is calm, much calmer than he must be in that situation, he knows that.

 

Queenie squints down on the papers she's holding "Five millions."

 

"Huh?" Percival smirks "Cents." He says and at the painful jab Queenie gives him he hisses "I know. I'm just joking."

 

"Percy." Queenie says, her voice stern as if she's going to scold him "It's not the time for jokes. What if that will happen again? You can't run away from them or authorities forever."

 

"And I'm not going to run." He merely shrugs.

 

She looks at him with some sort of affection in those eyes. She always was like that, like an older sister, taking care of her troublesome little brother. "You know, Percival, that you deserve a better life than this. A life where you must not hide your very existence." She sits beside him and runs her fingers through his damp hair. He leans into the touch and almost purrs like a cat. "A life where you won't have to deal with loneliness because of the fear to hurt someone, to be afraid for their life-"

 

"Queenie." He says as a warning. It was a delicate topic and he wasn't in the mood for that now. She pouts, but recovers quickly enough to start grinning. "What is it?" Percival asks, his eyes narrowing at her. It's simply not good when she grins like that.

 

"Oh, nothing special. Just wanted to ask if you're going to attend the party you were invited to."

 

"Party? What party?" Percival mumbles and then remembers "That party? Hmmm." He thinks for a moment before smirking knowingly at Queenie. "You want that badly to go in there?"

 

Queenie mirrors his grin with one of her own "Come on, Percy."

 

"Alright." He says and stands up, walking out of the room as Queenie follows him close. "Maybe we'll see familiar faces in there."

* * *

 

Newt watches as Theseus leans close to Credence's ear and whispers something before they both laugh with delight. Credence furiously typed on the keyboard for the past half of hour, so Newt is really curious what  those two are talking about. He comes closer and leans on the table, near to the computer screen, mirroring Theseus' position, just on the other side.

 

"So," Newt starts and squints suspiciously at the screen. It seems there's a list of guests opened on the front window and Credence closes it immediately. "did you find anything useful?"

 

"Yes," Credence says stiffly and it looks like he's trying his best to not smirk. He's bad at masking his true emotions though. "Graves will attend a party tomorrow. And someone has to go in there." Credence stands up from his chair and stretches his back. "We need more information on him and I'm sure the party organizers must have files on their guests." He taps a finger on his chin thoughtfully "After all, there are many familiar faces in there. Like some politicians or celebrities."

 

"Credence hacked into the guest list." Theseus says and at Newt's quirked eyebrow he almost groans "We're going to the party, sneaking up and steal the info on our target. Simple, yes?"

 

Newt frowns. It's extremely suspicious, the way both of these assholes grin. "What is it?" He asks, resigned.

 

"Well, my dear brother," Theseus says and his expression turns apologetic, but Newt knows he's not sorry, even a little bit. "Credence _forgot_ to include here you."

 

Here it goes. Forgot, his ass. Credence's smirk widens as he watches Newt, his gaze almost challenging. Newt feels more thrilled than ever though.

 

He licks his lips and asks "But I guess you already know a way to fix this little misunderstanding?"

 

"Sure." Theseus smiles and pats him on the shoulder "You'll accompany me, but" he finally gives in and laughs out loud, Credence following after seconds "as my little sister."

 

Newt's eyes widen and he chokes out a "What the heck?" He bets his face is priceless, and that this is what these two idiots wanted to see.

 

Theseus calms down until he's only slightly chuckling "Well, according to our story, " he glances at Credence and that openly winks at him "we're siblings and children of a banker, Theseus and Lili Scamander." Newt glares at him murderously and Theseus waves a hand in front of him "It's not me, who chose the name."

 

"No, I appreciate your eagerness to fuck my life up more than it already is, you both," Newt growls and glares at both men in front of him "but could you please not fuck up the mission? I mean, me? A woman? Did you finally go insane?"

 

"I told you he will appreciate it." Theseus whispers conspiratorially to Credence and that nods in acknowledgement.

 

"He's quite the masochist, I must point out." Credence adds as an afterthought as they both lean with their backs on the desk and watch Newt stomping away angrily.

* * *

 

Soft humming and sounds of typing fills the almost dark room. The sounds stop abruptly and on the single source of light - the computer screen appears the picture of a camera recording. It's showing Graves, getting out of his car, with Queenie following.

 

The chair creaks as the one sitting on it stretches their back, a small groan escaping their lips. Those lips then form an evil smile, before one long finger pushes the "Enter" button  on the keyboard. A new window appears on the computer screen, showing the countdown. Five hours before the bomb on Graves' car will go off.

 

The person stands up and walks out whistling, a thrilling anticipation showing on their twisted, grinning face.

 

They couldn't wait for the show to start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-uh. Here it is, guys, here it is.
> 
> (Enjoy some stunning cross-dressing Newt. For better visualization check [this mood board](http://natecchi.tumblr.com/post/159126700557/you-know-my-name-x-codename-lili-moodboard) I made a while ago.)

A corset accentuates his slim waist. The blue silky material of the night dress feels soothing against his fingertips. His usually unruly hair is now arranged neatly in an elegant hairstyle. The blue of his eyes is emphasized by darker tones of eyeshadows and mascara. His lips are a ruby like the color of roses and combine with his high heels. He looks at himself in the rear view mirror one last time, before he follows Theseus out of their car.

 

Newt is hardly trying to keep up with Theseus and not to fall, because breaking something while wearing high heels isn't a thing he plans to do today or ever. Theseus keeps muffling his chuckles and Newt thinks that he never wanted to punch his brother's smug face like he wants it at the moment.

 

"If you don't shut up, I swear I'll stumble and drag you with me." Newt eyes his brother sternly while hissing at him. Theseus, on the other hand, doesn't seem to take the threat seriously. To make his point more clear, Newt grabs him by elbow. Theseus seems completely unaffected by that, because he laughs wholeheartedly at his brother's grimaces.

 

"My princess," Theseus says, stopping and facing Newt, who fights the urge to roll his eyes at the pet name "I won't let such a beauty fall." Theseus finishes, putting a stray lock of ginger hair behind Newt's ear. Newt wants even more to punch Theseus' smirking mug now. However, he tries to stay calm and composed. He won't give this bastard the pleasure to laugh at him more than he already did.

 

They enter the hall, Newt still holding onto Theseus' elbow, and they're greeted by a tall man in uniform.

 

"Your invitations, please?" The man says, and Newt looks expectantly at his brother, not noticing the way the man stares at him. Theseus pats his pockets and gets out two small envelopes beautifully engraved with golden letters. The man takes them and smiles, eyes never leaving Newt's figure.

 

"Welcome, Mister and Miss Scamander. I hope you will have a great evening." He bows and steps aside, letting both Theseus and Newt go further inside.

 

After few steps, Newt hears Theseus snort and looks questioningly at his brother. Theseus smirks at him and Newt knows that he won't like what Theseus will say.

 

"Did you see how the dude was undressing you with his gaze?" Theseus chuckles at the scandalized look Newt gives him. "What? You didn't notice? Man, look out. I won't be able to protect your panties, I have a mission to care about-" Theseus doesn't notice when Newt's look turns dark, he also doesn't notice the painful jab in the ribs coming his way until he actually feels it.

 

"Ouch, Newt, that hurts." Theseus mutters under his breath. Newt drops his hand and walks away, pouting. Theseus knows that pout, and he also knows that he'll have either to apologize properly later or to let Newt beat the shit out of him in their next sparring match. Apologizing sounded much better in his mind.

 

"Lili! Please, don't be upset! I'm sorry! Come back, darling!" Theseus yells playfully after Newt, making the man blush furiously as almost everyone in the goddamned hall watched him.

 

 _'Fuck you, Theseus Scamander.'_ Newt thinks and bites down the urge to hide or run away from all those stares. He had a mission to care about too, he was a professional, for God's sake. He continues walking to his previous destination, this time elegantly, with light steps, the clicking noise of the heels against the floor a background sound for him. When he's completely relaxed, he can walk on a rope at hundred meters above earth level. High heels? He gave himself too less credit.

 

Newt’s movements, light and gracious, makes even Theseus gape after his brother. He's quickly reminded that between them, Newt is the actual master of disguise, and even if he didn't have the occasion to dress up or act like a woman before, Newt is doing great so far. Theseus exhales, relaxing his shoulders for once, feeling how pride bubbles inside his chest. He never stopped thinking about Newt as someone he's deeply proud of, and he feels like he has to tell Newt about that someday.

 

A soft smile spreads on his lips as he catches up to Newt and snakes a hand on his brother's waist, making him yelp in surprise.

 

"What the heck, Theseus Scamander?" Newt hisses silently at him and smacks the back of his head. Theseus just laughs off, dragging his 'sister' to the bar and ordering drinks.

 

Newt takes a hesitant sip of the cocktail with a weird name Theseus mumbled to the bartender, and smiles at the sweet taste of mango juice. His brother may be an asshole but he also can be nice if he wants so. Theseus moves closer, leans to be precise, in Newt's personal space and whispers conspiratorially in Newt's ear, tickling with his breath.

 

"Seems like your future boyfriend took a liking in you." Newt practically can hear the smirk spreading on Theseus' lips "Look how he stares this way."

 

Newt almost spits his drink out and turns to glare at his brother, but Theseus doesn't even blink because the cute blush on Newt's face wins completely over the threatening glare.

 

"He's our target, not my love interest." Newt hisses, but whom he wants to fool, really? He totally won't mind to end up in bed with that fine specimen Percival Graves, because really, who wouldn't want to? He turns around, keeping his elegant posture and then their eyes meet. Newt feels a shiver running down his spine at the burning gaze in those dark brown eyes.

 

Newt breaks the eye-contact almost immediately, shying away. He feels Theseus smirking at his side, and the urge to paint that mug purple reaches the boiling limit. His hands are itching, but he breathes deeply to calm down and thinks about how fun will be their next sparring match.

 

"Alright," Theseus whispers "looks like he's interested in you, so he's your task." Newt stares blankly at him.

 

"And you?"

 

"Information, my dear, information!" Theseus laughs and Newt pulls a face at the extra happiness in his tone. "Good luck, bro. And don't let him get in your..." He shakes his head, a barely contained laughter threatening to burst out "panties."

 

Newt flushes immediately and wants to strangle him, and he would do so, but Theseus already is skipping away, leaving Newt alone with his half finished drink and half of hall throwing hungry glances in his direction. He could feel the women in the room burning holes in the back of his head. Is he that attractive? Obviously, he saw his reflection before arriving there, but he never thought of himself as attractive to begin with.

 

Before Newt even realizes it, someone is already sitting in the seat next to his and Newt thinks of running away for a moment, but decides against that. He makes good job at avoiding stranger's face for a whole half of minute. When he hears a rich, low voice calling out to him and offering a drink, Newt tries to refuse politely, because he really doesn't have time to flirt, he has a man to spy on-

 

The words die in his throat when he sees the very same man by his side, offering a lazy smirk. Newt's cheeks redden. It feels extremely awkward. And when he even got there?

 

"So, miss?" Graves says, eyes boring into Newt's "Would you let me offer you a drink?"

 

"Y-yes, sure." Newt stutters adorably. He's simply not used to have much attention on him, he prefers doing things from shadows. He's a total nervous wreck in this man's presence and all the man did until now was to look, smile and talk to Newt.

 

 _I am a professional,_ Newt reminds himself sternly. He takes another deep breath and smiles sweetly to Graves. He got a job to do.

 

* * *

 

 

They have a pleasant conversation and Newt finds himself completely relaxed and enjoying Graves' company. They talk about everything and nothing, and judging by the smiles and glances Graves sends his way, Newt deduces that the man is having a good time himself.

 

"So, you're a businessman?" Newt asks, trying to be subtle, but his observant eyes are on Graves. Whatever movement his body language would pull, it will make clear how he feels about his job and if something about it makes him uncomfortable.

 

Graves remains calm as ever, even relaxes a bit more, while a small smile appears on his lips. "Yes." He simply responds, and it kind of confuses Newt. Or this man was very good at controlling himself, because even psychos can't contain their pride over the little achievements they get out of their "businesses", or the man sincerely loved his job and did nothing wrong.

 

A comfortable silence sets over them, and for a while they just enjoy their drinks and the soft sounds of music filling the hall. That is until Graves stands up from his chair and offers an open palm to Newt, slightly bowing.

 

"Can I have this dance, miss Scamander?"

 

Newt smiles shyly and hesitantly accepts the offered hand, putting his palm in Graves' and noticing that his hands are bigger than Newt's. He stands up, and stumbles graciously over his own high heels - the damn things surely are cursed, because they want him to fall and break something - and falling directly in Graves' arms. Newt is quite lucky that the man actually caught him. High heels are the worst matchmaker ever, seriously.

 

He can practically hear Theseus whistling from the other end of hall, or wherever he is now, but quickly pushes away this thought. Newt focuses on the feeling of those strong hands holding him close to a hard chest and he looks up, through his long eyelashes. Graves' eyes are darkened and he stares down, at Newt's lips.

 

"Thank you." Newt mumbles out quickly and straightens up, closing a hand on Graves' one. "Come on, Mr. Graves." Newt drags a still charmed Graves to the center, where other pairs were dancing.

 

Graves lets Newt lead him, then pulls him close, and Newt feels the fast heartbeat thumping in the chest against his. A faint blush colors his cheeks, though Newt wills it away, sternly reminding himself that what Graves sees it's not him, it's _Lili_. Plus, this man is their target not without a reason. He should focus on the mission and not do things he will surely regret later.

 

Newt's breath steadies and mind clears. Suddenly, he feels like _playing_ , thing he does often on his missions and gets yelled at for. This time, however, it won't include weapons, physical or psychological torture or even punching someone in the face because they deserve it - no, it will be as fun as other things are, but less violent and more delicate. He's a woman now, and women can act cruel but it's elegantly cruel.

 

Newt's long fingers run on Graves' shoulder, then they smoothly move on the back of his neck, where they play with Graves' short hair. Newt feels Graves' breath quicken against his neck as they sway slowly in rhythm with the music, and he smirks, perfectly knowing that the man can't see his face.

 

"Mr. Graves." Newt whispers in his ear, but gasps when Graves manhandles him - not roughly though - making eye-contact. They look in each other's eyes for a short moment before Graves leans in and kisses Newt's parted lips. It was unexpected, but not unpleasant. Newt feels like he's going to melt from having those lips on his. The kiss is firm, Graves' hands are still around him, like he thinks Newt would run, disappear.

 

Newt lets a little breathy moan into the kiss, at which Graves' hands tighten their grip on his waist, not letting Newt escape. And Newt really doesn't want to, but he has. Theseus' voice rings in his earphone and Newt tries to not pull a grimace.

 

"Little brother~" Theseus sing-songs and then adds, completely serious "Everything is done, N, get out."

 

"Mr. Graves," Newt says, his voice just a bit beyond a whisper "I need to go, uh, to the bathroom."

 

Graves just hums in response, brings one of Newt's hands to his lips and kisses it.

 

"I'll wait for you, my lady." He says and he means it, Newt sees it in his sincere warm eyes and he never felt this disgusted with himself before.

 

And then he escapes that warm embrace and heads towards the bathrooms, without a glance back. _I'm a professional,_ he reminds himself again and again as if it would help shoo away the longing which nestled in his chest.

 

Once he's in the bathroom alone, he mutters a curse under his breath, takes off his high heels and climbs on the windowsill, fumbling with the window lock until it finally opens and he squeezes himself out through the small opening. He immediately yelps in surprise when Theseus yanks him up.

 

"Fuck you, man." Newt growls at his brother.

 

"Sorry to interrupt your first date, someone saw me at their computer, so we have to retreat for now."

 

Newt rolls his eyes unimpressed and asks "Path of retreat?"

 

"Path zero-nine will work just fine, because you can't move freely in this." Theseus says and points at Newt's tight dress.

 

Newt huffs annoyed and rips the fabric of the said dress, up to his thigh and mumbles while Theseus smirks at him "Zero-seven is faster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the thing. Do the thing.
> 
> (Also, you're always welcome to come and yell at me on [my tumblr](https://natecchi.tumblr.com).)


End file.
